


If This Is Wrong

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [117]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship Problems, Songfic, Sweet, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: The opinions of other people about their relationship has McCoy confused, but Spock has no trouble at all seeing what is important.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Drabbles Any Day [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	If This Is Wrong

“So, here we sit, wondering what to do about this mess.” McCoy smirked. “Ironic as hell, ain’t it?”

“Why is that, Doctor?”

Spock also wondered how long McCoy would be content with coffee and would want something stronger.

“When we bicker, they say we hate each other. When we try being nicer, they think we’re sleeping together. What do they want from us?! A split-up?!”

“My opinion is expressed in a song.”

“What’s that?”

“’If loving you is wrong, I don’t wanna be right.’”

McCoy gasped. “Do you know what you’re saying?!”

Spock’s hand covered his. “I believe I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
